


As Sweet As Jasmine

by Zegana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zegana/pseuds/Zegana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is at a bar, there she finds a very beautiful woman that happens to have a interesting secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I know that I haven't updated Deep in Your sleep in a while but I can assure you that it will be update, I just need you to bare with me for a little while; work has been a pain so... yeah; this a peace offering, hope you guys like it.
> 
> Any comments that you want to share are welcome even if it is to yell at me your the long wait u__u but now..
> 
> Enjoy!

She was at a bar, in the far corner sitting on a stool; a glass of scotch in her hand, it was the second one that night. The place was crowed, the dance floor was full of bodies swaying and covered by sweat as well as her tan skin, she'd been dancing till not too long ago; her eyes where scanning the crowd when the spotted a slender figure. The owner had black wavy hair that was bouncing freely while she danced; she was dancing with fervor, her hips swaying.

Her blue eyes moved upward till they reached the woman face, her eyes were beautiful; they were the most dazzling shade of green she'd ever seen; the way she was smiling make her eyes sparkle making them more stunning. 

Soon after, the beautiful woman made her way to the bar and asked for a drink; it seemed like she was alone; she sat in one of the stools farther from her own with a martini in hand; suddenly a scent of Jasmine reached her nostril, it was sweet and pleasant but as soon at it came it left when she glanced again at the woman she noticed that there was a man who intentions weren’t exactly good.

The guy circled her and trapped her by putting his hand on either side of the woman’s sides; Korra by seeing this, stood and in a matter of seconds she was standing right beside the two.

“Excuse me, but I believe that the lady is not comfortable with your presence” she said which she grabbed the man’s arm and turned him around, freeing the girl in the process.

Korra looked over the man’s shoulder to the pale woman, the girl was moving her martini on top of the man’s head and turning it over spilling all its content on his face and suit.

“YOU BITCH!!!” the man shriek and turned ready to strike on the girl but a tan hand stop him, turned him and landed a blow of her own, sending him straight to the floor.

“Hey! No fights in here!” the barman yelled, security was coming their way, the bulky men making their way towards them through the crowd; Korra took the girl’s hand.

“Come! Follow me! We have to get out of here”. They sprinted to the exit, the guards were being held by the dancing crowd; the pair moved swiftly evading the river of bodies, they reached the door and turned on an alley.

Korra was regaining her breath when she looked back, the pale woman was laughing, her cheeks were covered with a light shade of pink her wavy hair was covering her shoulders. Suddenly the girl looked at her still giggling.

“That was fun!” she said between giggles.

Like realizing that she was still holding her hand Korra quickly let go and brought it to the back of her neck, rubbing it nervously. 

“Hehe…yeah…it kind of was… You okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m Asami by the way” she said extending her hand to shake which Korra took again muttering her name.

“Thanks, for that; that guy was really pissing me off” her cheeks were still flushed.

“No problem I could tell that he was making feel uneasy, Oh hmmm, maybe we should go since we’ve been kicked out”

“Oh yeah, but my ride is still inside and I’m sure that is not going to leave right now; she was having the time of her life last time I checked” she said looking at her feet a little shy. 

The wind kicked in suddenly making Korra aware of the sweet scent, the same one that she detected in the bar _‘It smells so sweet, it is like jasmine’_

“hmm Korra?” Asami voice brought her out of her head.

“Y-yeah? Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said that if is not a problem for you to take me home?”

“Oh! Not at all, yeah, my car is this way”

They headed for the car and once inside, the scent became stronger _‘I swear that scent is so sweet that I could… Wait! I’m in my car and the scent is getting stronger by the minute… that means.._ "Asami?”

“Yeah?” she was fanning herself _‘Oh no, Asami is an Omega and she is..’_.

“Where is your house?”

“Just go straight ahead I’ll tell you when to turn, Can I turn on the A/C? It is hot in here”

“Yeah sure” _‘I’m doomed, I was hoping I could open the windows’_ suddenly her groin started to pulse, her alpha physiology showing up _‘Oh no! Not right now!’_.

“Thanks again, for helping back there and now for giving me a ride; you looked pretty awesome at the bar, besides; you are hotter than him” Asami said placing her hand on the Alpha’s arm making the skin under the fabric hot to the touch.

“Oh yeah well, I like to work out” her hand resting on the shift gear ‘My god, her scent is driving me nuts. I’ll just leave her at her home and then…’ 

“Turn here” the omega said bringing her out of her thoughts, by placing her hand over hers “Park here, that’s my house” Korra did as she was told, her shaft pulsing behind her pants ‘Fuck, I’m full standing now’ even with the pulsing member between her legs she couldn’t help what came out of her mouth next “I’ll walk you to your door”

Asami smiled at her and walked out of the car “The weather is pretty hot don’t you think?" she said fanning herself a little more.

“Y-Yeah” she scratched the back of her neck and took a deep breath that was meant to calm her down but made completely the opposite since she took more of Asami’s scent _‘Oh no’_ she let out a small growl.

“Well uhm, here we are, thank you again for everything uhm” she took Korra’s hand in hers looking at the contrast of their skin “Do you want to come in?” locking emerald with sapphire, cheeks blushing and longing eyes. Korra couldn’t refuse.

“Yeah, sure; I just need some water then I’ll head home” by the look in Asami’s face she could tell that the omega was pleased with the answer. They entered the house and headed for the kitchen, Asami pured a glass of water and handed it to Korra. An awkward silence filled the room, Asami was fidgeting with the hem of her blouse with a flush still evident on her cheeks and she was biting her bottom lip.

Korra cleared her throat “Uhm I’ll probably should go…” _‘While I still can’_ a look of disappointment flashed on Asami’s face making feel guilty.

“Oh okay, I’ll walk you to the door” in the hall their hands brushed against each other and with every touch Korra’s shaft pulsed desperately against the fabric of her pants.

Once they reached the door they turned, facing each other Asami took Korra’s hand in hers again and started playing with her fingers ‘’She is so warm to the touch, her scent is so sweet and she is so close maybe if I just lean forward..’ what she didn’t know was that she already was and her lips were breaths apart from the omega; without a warning Asami’s other hand shot to the collar of her shirt bringing her forward and crashing her lips together. Korra was surprised at first and didn’t respond, when she felt the omega start to pull away she responded this time pining her against the wall. 

The omega let out a moan when an eager tongue brushed against her own, the alpha moved her hands to Asami’s thighs lifting her making her wrap her legs around the alpha’s waist, her shaft rubbing between the omega’s legs in the process, the alpha let out a groan and made her journey to the omega’s neck nipping, licking and sucking every space she could find. Gasps and moans escaped Asami’s mouth, encouraging the alpha, she threaded her fingers through brown locks making her lean closer. Asami’s mind was being clouded fast, she couldn’t predict that her heat would show up today, a day she’d chosen to spent on a club with Raava knows how many alphas, fortunately the one alpha that she didn’t dislike was now with her, pinning her against the wall and ravaging her neck and rubbing herself between her legs “This feels so good… Oh my!..Korra…” Asami breathed on the alpha’s ear.

Korra only purred against her neck _‘By Raava, she is so sexy I won’t be able to hold back any longer I…’_ “Asami, I.. I have to go..” she said pulling away, trying to snap herself from the daze and placing the omega on the floor.

“I have to go.. you are in heat and… I don’t want you to do something you’d regret…”

Asami whined at the lose of contact but tried to stay calm, her head was getting worse by the second “ye-yeah you.. are right… I-I” she tried to lean forward the second their eyes met but tan hands stopped her.

“Asami no…I’ll go now.. but maybe we can meet sometime…here take this” she handed her a piece of paper with her name and number on it “write me; if you want to meet or…” she glanced at the door, her alpha instinct was telling her to take the omega right there and then but she knew better; she was a gentlewoman, she opened the door “It was nice to meet you Asami, see you?..” and with that she left for her car. Once inside she took a deep breath _‘My god that was close’_. 

She was missing the feeling of those soft lips against her own but she knew that if she acted on her instincts she would be no good as the man from the club. When she was half way from getting home her phone vibrated, she glanced at the screen an unknown number popped out she kept driving till she reached her home; once inside she read the message

**Unknown number (2:47 a.m.): Thank you, really, thank for you to not doing… you know. I’d like to see you again, if that’s okay with you… we can have lunch together of just walk, but of course after all this whole heat thing if over; what do you think?**

**Korra (3:23 a.m.): Of course, I’d love to have lunch with you and about that thing, well it wasn’t easy… but you know ehmmm….see you; sleep tight!**


	2. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this now unbeta so I apologize for any typo or grammar; I'll edit it later

The morning sun was sneaking through the curtains, warming wherever it’s light could reach; making the covers grow warm where a certain omega laid peacefully in her sleep. Steering from it, Asami slowly opened her eyes, peeking just to find that she was alone in her bed. She left a sigh escaped her lips, it wasn’t like her to hope to wake up and find someone laying next to her; ever since that encounter at the bar she has been waiting to wake up and find those beautiful blue eyes looking right at her. She decided to stand up and take a shower; she made her way to the bathroom, leaving a path of clothes behind her. 

She stepped under the water spray, every drop traveling down her slender frame; _‘Sometimes is so annoying to be in heat…’_ she made herself comfortable in the shower, putting some loose pants and tank top and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She took her phone on the way there, unlocking it and hovering her finger over the alpha’s name _‘I know that I just texted her yesterday but I wonder what she is doing now… Maybe I was too forward by asking her out like that and she thinks that I’m easy to get… ’_ she let out a heavy sigh _‘Stupid heat..’._

Once in the kitchen she prepared herself a simple breakfast, some toast, bacon and juice; the was reading her last messages with korra one more time, lingering on the message that she said she would love to have lunch with her. _‘She said she would love to have lunch with me…maybe I shouldn’t wait too long to go out.. No, I said we will hang out after my whole heat it all over; it can wait a little longer’._

* * *

Four more days passed and Asami have been through the worst days of her heat, she was almost done from it but there was a nagging idea in her head, she wanted to see Korra, and badly. Maybe it was her heat, maybe it was the Alpha’s scent, the way her body felt against hers; her lips… hers muscles. 

Asami shook her head trying to get rid of the other things that her mind was trying to project. Her gaze landed on her phone which was laying on the nightstand; the two of them have been making small talk the day before; they have talked a little about their day but there was sometime else; all her mind could think was the lunch “date” they both agree to have, but her heat wouldn’t be over for two more days _‘Maybe if we go on a dinner today everything should be okay, I mean it is almost over after all..’_ She took her phone and texted Korra:

**Asami (1:25 pm) : Hi, how are you?**

**Korra (1:28 pm): Hey, just getting out of the gym and you? Did you spill your drink on someone else’s suit?**

Asami at reading that the Alpha had just finished working out couldn’t help to let her mind wander where she could see the tan body covered in sweat, _‘Stop it! You shouldn’t be thinking of her like that..’_

**Asami (1:35 pm): Not at all, I haven’t spill my drink on anyone, not since that night at least.**

**Korra (1:45 pm): Then that means that I don’t have to punch someone in the face.**

**Asami (1:47 pm): Of course not, I can punch the guy myself, but looking you defend my pride would be such cute of you.**

**Korra (1:50 pm): Whenever you want my lady.**

_‘Maybe I could try to mention the date, to see if she wants to hang out today’_

**Asami (1:52 pm): Hey, I was thinking about that lunch…** (Here we go..)

**Korra (1:55 pm): Oh yeah, I can’t wait to go out with you, I’ve been dying to see you since that night but I know how things could get with an omega’s heat and all… I hope you understand..**

_‘You have no idea… It’s a bad idea to see each other with my heat still on; I know it will be over in just a couple of days but..’_ Asami’s eyes scanned once more Korra’s message **“I’ve been dying to see you”** _‘but maybe we can just have a nice dinner, nothing else have to happen I mean, we won’t be alone..’_

 **Asami (1:56 pm): You have no idea, but good news my heat is over! (Lie) so we can meet up for dinner instead today. If you don’t have other plans already of course…** _‘Asami what are you doing?’_

**Korra (2:00 pm): You sure? I mean, I know it is your cycle and all but are you sure it is over?**

**Asami (2:02 pm): Yeah, I’m sure ‘That it is not over, but still want to see you, so… are you free?**

**Korra (2:05 pm): Yeah, of course; when and where?**

_‘Ok Asami, she said yes… all you have to is cover your scent and…yup, this is going to be hard’_

**Asami (2:10 pm): How about Narook’s at 8’?**

**Korra (2:11 pm): Sounds perfect.**

“YES!!” she shouted as she jumped in pure happiness. She was excited that she got a date with the Alpha, but realization made itself known; “Oh my god, I’m going to see her and I’m still in heat and I already lied to her… Oh my god.. What have I done?”. She stood there, looking at the floor, thinking on a way she could hide her scent and avoid the fact that the omega inside of her would probably react to the Alpha’s musk.

“I need suppressants, a lot of them and a perfume” she took a deep breath and set her mind. “I’m going to do that, I got this under control”

* * *

Asami was ready, she was wearing black leather pants, a red blouse with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows; her raven hair loose over her shoulders and her makeup was flawless. She also was wearing a perfume that was meant to be for hiding her scent plus she had taken her tea to act as a suppressant. She was ready, she got this; she would see Korra and everything would go as planned and she won’t notice that’s something is off (If she was lucky).

It was 7:30 pm so she made her way to her Satobike, started the engine; while she was checking that everything was in order she texted Korra letting her know that she was on her way to Narook’s; Asami put her helmet on and drove the way.

Once in front of the restaurant, she parked near of one of the windows; took her purse and went inside, it was 7:50 pm so she had ten minutes to spare but the moment she started to roam her gaze looking for a table emerald locked with sapphire. She headed for where Korra was already with the menus on the table. 

“Hey, I hope you weren’t waiting for too long” the omega said as she sat across from the alpha.

“Not at all, I just got here; Is that a Satobike? ” Korra asked as she looked from the windows behind Asami.

“Oh yeah, that’s my baby” she said with pride in her voice “I built it myself”

“Really? Wow, I would like to go for a ride sometime”

“You will tonight unless you brought your car with you…” she was really hoping that she hadn’t 

“Actually, I took a cab here; my car is having some problems and wouldn’t start” 

“Oh then I could drive you home after dinner and if you like I could take a look at your car”

“O-Okay” she coughed “Maybe we should order; I’ll already know what I’ll be having”

“Oh, do you now? And the date is just Starting Korra” she said with a wink.

“That’s not… I… you know what I meant” Korra was blushing profusely.

“She is so easy to tease, it seems that the perfume is working, she hadn’t noticed my scent yet.” They ordered their plates; Korra having their specialty, that was southern water tribe noodles and Asami just having some dumplings and a bowl of noodles. Asami took her time eating, taking in Korra’s outfit; the alpha was wearing a button down blue t-shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows; she could the the muscles hidden beneath the fabric straining with every move Korra would make, she also was wearing dark grey pants and sneakers; she had a silver necklace with form of a wolf head looking straight ahead with blue eyes _‘Those must be sapphires’_ Asami though.

Korra looked up from her plate and locked eyes with the omega “What? Is there something on my face?” she reached for a napkin and started to swipe it all over her face trying to get rid of the intruder on it. 

“No, no, there’s nothing on your face, I was just looking at your necklace, It is beautiful” she said blushing a little since she was caught staring.

“Oh, this! Yeah it is cool uh? My parents gave it to me, they said that I was born on a full moon so they say that I was also blessed with the wolf spirit. It is a tradition from where I am” she said scratching the back of her neck “sorry if I bored you with that explanation”

“No, not at all, it is interesting and I love to know more about you” she smiled reassuringly.

Once they finished their meals, they spent the rest of the time knowing each other some more; Korra learned that Asami was an excellent mechanic, that she wasn’t a delicate flower as everyone expected her to be. Asami, in the other hand, learned that Korra was full of surprises too, even if she looked like a tough girl she was pretty soft in the inside and emotional.

They were having a lot of fun, just talking and sharing their things and parts of their lives; Asami's cheeks were flushed but she assumed that it was because she had been laughing the whole time, her temperature too seemed to have escalated a little. She excused herself to the alpha and went to the restroom; there she could see with her reflection on the mirror how flushed she actually was, it seemed like her whole body was on fire _'Maybe being around her during my heat makes me become like this..'_ she splashed some water on her face hoping to cool off a little and headed back outside.

She could see that Korra was a little lost in thoughts; since her gaze was set on a spot far away. She closed the distance between the two.

“Hey, you seem lost there” she said a little worried.

“Oh, yeah, sorry I was just thinking” she stood up and left some money on the table “Should we go? I already paid”

“Yeah sure, let me give you that ride”

They went outside and approached Asami's satobike, the omega started to get their helmets when she felt a change on the alpha's scent. She picked over her shoulder and noticed that Korra was looking anywhere but her.

“Hey” she got her attention “Put this on a hop on”

“O-Okay” Korra stuttered, taking the helmet in her hands and putting it over her head.

Asami got up with Korra following behind, “You should probably hold on” she could see by the corner of her eye that Korra's cheeks were flushed while she snaked her arms around the slim waist; she started the engine, the satobike coming to life purring beneath them; once on the road Asami noted that the alpha was too close, she could feel her breathing on her neck, she was nervous about that; _'what if she could smell her and notice that she was still in heat, what if...'_ a low growl interrupted her thoughts.

Asami stiffen, Korra was smelling her, she knew she was in heat.

“Korra... I...” she tried but the alpha tightened her hold, “K-Korra we are almost at your place so please...” she only got a growl in response.

She pushed the bike to go faster, hoping it could give her time; once there she stopped completely.

“Korra we are here, let's get inside, okay?” she reached for the alpha's wrist to loose them a little but but she was relentless “Korra, please” she said, her voice low and pleading. The alpha nodded dumbly and started to let go. Asami stood up guiding Korra to do the same, she took her helmet and placed it on the compartment “Okay, let's go” she guided her to the door of her apartment. Once there Korra spoke.

“A-Asami...You...” Korra started, she was clearly struggling to control her instincts “You... are...Still in heat...you...lied”

“I know I'm sorry...I”

“No....don't” she pinned her against the door “Don't talk.. or I...” she pushed herself away from the omega but her pupils were blown. She tried to open her door but dropped the keys to the floor; both of them looked at the recent fallen object and then back up, locking eyes. Asami's breath hitched when she saw what lay behind those eyes, it was pure _lust_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys want them to do? Do you think they should go for it or Do you think that they should wait a little more?
> 
> You can talk to me in the comments =)
> 
> See you guys later~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, it's been a while. How are all of you doing?
> 
> Let me tell that I read all of your comments and I think that some of you will be cool with how things turned out sooo...
> 
> Here is the Chapter; Enjoy!

Korra was struggling to control herself but the omega’s scent was too strong; ‘How is Asami so calm?’ she didn’t know, but what she did know was that this omega was in heat; her skin was flushed, her lips, oh god those lips, so full and red; all she wanted to do was kiss her, take her in her arms and make her scream her name but there was a little voice in the back of her head that was telling her that it wasn’t the right time that she should hold back; she knew that voice was right she just knew the omega for a couple of days for crying out loud and she didn’t want to screw this up. So she backed away some more, making more distance between the two.

She crouched and took her keys from the floor “Asami, I’m sorry; I’m going to get inside so… yeah, it was nice spending time with you” She unlocked her door turning the knob and when she was about the step inside slender fingers grasped her arm.

“W-Wait… Korra, I’m sorry I lied it is just that… I really wanted to see you and I… I’m sorry” Asami closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, a tan hand reached for her cheek and brought her to crash her red lips with the alpha’s. A gasp escaped her from her, she was kissing her, she was kissing Korra, _but…_

“K-Korra wait, we can’t… I-” she tried to speak but those lips kept coming back to claim her own, with every kiss her mind clouded more and more, she knew she should stop this; it was too soon and what was more important she was in heat she could get pregnant if by any chance something happened between them. She placed her hands on the alpha’s shoulders pushing her a little trying to get her attention “Korra, listen to me” she was breathing heavily; Korra’s musk was getting stronger almost too much for her, her inner omega begging to be taken by this alpha but she was still coherent enough to not let that happen.

“Korra, we can’t do this now….” She heard the alpha growl who tried to reconnect their lips while pushing Asami against the wall “It is too soon Korra, is not that I..” she swallowed the lump in her throat “Is not that I don’t want to...” she was silenced by those lips finally connected with her own; this time it was forceful, Asami then noticed what she just said, she practically confessed that she too wanted this, that she wanted Korra.

Korra pressed her body against Asami’s, parting her legs slightly with her thigh; she had a hold on each of the omega’s wrist at either side of her head, the alpha deepened the kiss brushing her tongue against the omega, it was the sweetest taste she ever had tried; she didn’t remember it being this sweet, this pleasant but then again, she wasn’t completely sober the last time they kissed.

She felt that Asami was kissing her back so she let go of her wrists and guided her further inside, each step backwards followed by a kiss , they turned on the hallway to Korra’s bedroom. She felt Asami stiffen once she noticed where they were headed; Korra stopped and held her gaze.

“Hey… You alright?” she wanted Asami, but was concerned that she was forcing her; in response she saw Asami lower her gaze, not looking at her.

“Hey, ‘Sami what’s wrong? I’m sorry If I did something you didn’t like or.. I’m sorry I should have control myself better” she started to let go of Asami but the omega stopped her.

“No, it is not that… it is just..” she bit her lip trying to control the tears to fall from her emerald eyes “I haven’t … you know…” she looked away in embarrassment.

“Hey” the alpha reached for her chin making her look at her in the eye “You don’t have to be embarrassed, nothing has to happen tonight, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to so… Let’s do this, I’ll take the couch you take my bed” with that, she looked Asami in the eye trying to reassure her but then she noticed her looking down and blushing making her look away again.

“Korra, but what about you… you know“ she pointed at the tent on Korra’s pants making the alpha look down as well and take a breath 

“It will go away, don’t worry about that” she rubbed the back of her neck trying to ease the blush from there.

“You sure?, I don’t want you to…” she trailed off not knowing what to say.

“Yeah, It is okay” she coughed in her hand “So yeah, I’ll go to the couch now” she started to head to the living room when Asami reached for her hand.

“Wait, I…hmm.. thank you” she kissed her on the cheek; she felt that this kiss was different, it was soft and tender; even though that have kissed before there was something different about this one; “thank you for not doing… you know, but still, I’m sorry” 

Korra pulled her in for a hug “It is okay ‘Sami, really; I understand that you wanted to see me, as bad as I wanted to too; so stop apologizing okay?” she changed to hold the omega at arm’s length “Now, go to sleep I’ll be here if you need anything” she gave her a final kiss on the forehead “Sleep tight ‘Sami”.

“You too Korra” she stood there looking the retreating back of the alpha, her gaze dropped to the ground at the same time she let out a sigh and headed inside of the bedroom.

* * *

Korra was still passing around the couch, she has been like this the last couple of hours, not being able to succumb to the deep slumber she was craving; her boner hadn’t go away, why would it? Since the most beautiful omega was just a couple of feet away from her and her scent was so intoxicating; she grunted as she stood to her feet, stumbling to the bathroom where she undressed and prepared a cold shower; there was only a way she could make the boner go away. She stepped inside letting the cold drops graze her skin, making the cold liquid more pleasant since her skin was burning with arousal; she started to trace the length of her shaft with the tip of her fingers going from the head to the base. She was so sensitive that she couldn’t wait for gripping at it and start to stroke on a steady pace; her climax building fast; she hadn’t done it in a while and this was the effect of it. Getting herself off too quickly, she started to grip harder, making it feel like she was in someone’s warmth but she all too well who’s warmth she was imagining be inside; while moving faster over her length gasping every time she would grip it; her mind came with a name that she wasn’t expecting to pronounce.

“A….Asami…..”She said while she came, leaving white spurts cover the bathroom wall while her member twitched releasing whatever was left of her fluids. _‘Thank god I took this shower… It’s finally going away….’_ She panted till her breathing came back to normal, finishing her shower and changing with a tank top and sweatpants; she headed for the living room once more, flopping on the couch to finally get the deserved sleep.

* * *

Asami woke early that day, she was looking at the ceiling laying on her back; remembering everything that happened the night before, she kissing Korra, the way she was pinned against the wall and how the alpha’s body felt against hers, the way those azure eyes looked at her with desire, a way she hadn’t been looked at never before. It sent a unconscious throb to her core. She let out a sigh; she knew she did wrong on lying to her, putting both of them at risk; she wasn’t ready yet to such responsibility. She glanced at her surroundings, the walls were painted of a light shade of blue the same as the ceiling; there was a guitar on the far corner, a few hoodies on the closet's door, some paintings on the wall. One of them was a painting of a huge white dog running up a hill; it was a adorable dog, with it’s tongue hanging loose.

She decided to get out of the room and look for Korra when lights snores got her attention; she walked to where the alpha was laying on her back; mouth slightly agape and a few strands of her brown lock placed on her forehead _‘she is so adorable…’_

Asami kneeled before her, just a couple of inches away from her; she reached with her hand and pulled away the strands on Korra’s face who seemed oblivious to her presence. _‘Thank you again Korra; i should make her breakfast. Yeah, I’ll do that it is not that hard that way I can repay her’_ she stood up and headed for the kitchen; for the quest of making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened.
> 
> Korra is a gentlelady (isn't she?) even if she kissed Asami and pinned her but *coughs* Anyway, do you like the story so far? 
> 
> Talk to me :)


	4. Some Trouble?

Korra awoke with the smell of pancakes, she stretched on the sofa yawning in the process; she could hear footstep in the kitchen, plates being placed, stool being moved, she opened her eyes looking for the person, or better said omega, who was probably cooking in her kitchen. she stood up and headed for the doorway leading to it. What she encounter was something she didn't expect; it was the most adorable thing she could ever see. Asami was partially covered in flour, on top of that she was wearing her apron and a messy bun. she stood there just contemplating how the omega watched the pancake before flipping it on the pan.

She cleared her throat making a flushed omega glance her way, wide emeralds locked with sapphire and she started stutter.

“I was- I just- I wanted- to make you breakfast and- y-you..” she was blushing furiously now trying to explain what was she doing in the alpha’s kitchen.

“Hey, hey, I’m not mad I’m just hmmm surprised; I didn't… expect for you to make me breakfast..” she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. “Uhhh do you want syrup with those?” she nodded towards the tower of pancakes.

“uh? oh! Yeah, we are all ready, I’ll put this on the table” with that she took the the plate with the pancakes and headed for the table while Korra searched for the syrup.

They sat across from each other, each one took a pancake and started eating; after a few minutes Korra stood up and went for the fridge.

“What do you like to drink? I have Orange juice, milk, a bottle of malta” she glanced to Asami.

“You have malta?!” the omega’s eyes were wide full of surprise.

“Uh.. yeah...You don’t like it?” 

“Are you crazy? I love it!” Korra beamed at her and server two glasses.

They finished eating and Asami started to take the plates to do the dishes but was stopped by a tan hand. “No-uh I’ll do the dishes you go and sit in the living room”

“But..” Asami started but was cutted by Korra.

“No buts! No go, pick something to watch” she ushered the girl outside the kitchen “Come on, it is the least I can do for a delicious breakfast prepared by a beautiful woman” at this she blushed furiously after registering what had just left her mouth. The omega was flushed too “I...Dishes. Right” with that the alpha turned and started to clean the plates.

Asami walked to the sofa and plopped on it, she was flustered by the compliment; even though they had already kissed those were mere instincts; this was real not the hormones talking but true words; the omega felt warm inside at the thought. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 12:00 already. “Hey Korra, I think that it is better if I head to my place...”

“Uh? Why? Do you need to do something?” 

“Not really, it is just… I should go, I mean, I already crashed here yesterday and I don't want to be a bother anymore..” she said rubbing her arm.

“You are not bothering me” Korra said from the doorway.

“I-..”

“Hey, tell you what, we can stay here and watch some movies, be lazy; have lunch and just enjoy spending time with each other, plus we get to know each other better; what do you say? It is not a bad idea” the alpha used her best puppy dog eyes at the omega.

Asami stared at those blue eyes, she really thought that leaving was a good idea but the way those were looking at her and the things the alpha made her feel. She felt warm whenever she made a compliment, a touch, just a single glance was enough; they were her eyes sparkle with the light; her skin and the muscle hidden beneath. She closed her eyes and made a choice.

“Okay”

The alpha blinked “Really?” 

“Yeah” she gave her a warm smile “I’ll like to spend more time with you.”

“Yes!” Korra shouted victorious and wrapped her arms around the slender figure of the omega, twirling her around in pure joy. The stopped all together when she new what she was doing, she glanced at the girl in her arms and saw a red flush tinting her cheeks and wide emeralds looking at her in surprise. “Sorry...” she said before put her down.

“It is okay..” she take a strand of her behind her ear.

* * *

She picked up the control and turned on the TV so she could start browsing on netflix for something they could watch, ‘ _It is halloween so there would be plenty of scary movies, good thing I love suspense_ ’ she selected a suspense movie and waited for the alpha to join her. Korra had gone into the kitchen again to make some popcorn and bring some mugs.

Korra came with a tray, steam coming out from each mug and a bowl full of popcorn, she sat beside Asami, but leaving some space between them. Placed the tray on the coffee table and made herself comfortable.

“What are we watching?” 

“This movie about a puppet that kill people” Asami said nonchalantly.

“Oh” Korra swallowed thickly. 

They spent about 40 good minutes in silence, where most of the scary parts were filled with the occasional gasps, but not exactly from the omega, they came from the alpha. Korra was a little scared from the puppet, in reality it was gross; it was an old doll, with scrapes and some dirt here and there, but it’s eyes; the problem were its eyes. they were big and almost black you could feel like it was following you wherever you go. There was this scene where everything was extremely quiet and the puppet popped out of nowhere that Korra jumped from the couch nearly falling to the floor startling Asami in the process.

“Woah there are you okay?” 

“Me? Y-Yeah, Why wouldn’t I be?” she was trying so hard to prove that she wasn’t faced by the movie nor the puppet. She wrapped her arms on a pillow while she was at it. Asami stared at her for a moment, an idea came to her; it was a bold one but maybe it was her heat or what lasted of it taking control.

“You know...You can come here” she extended her arms towards the alpha for emphasis. 

“N-No, no, I’m fine, really” the nervousness in Korra’s voice was palpable.

“Come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about” she smile it at her. “I promise I won't tell” Korra just stared; her cheeks slightly pink; she surrendered and let herself be wrapped in those ivory arms. She took a deep breath and relaxed on the omega’s scent. ‘ _She is so warm_ ’ the alpha thought. She snuggled into Asami’s neck and stayed there no longer caring for what they were watching, just drinking on the omega’s scent and the warm of her body. 

Asami was comfortable too, although that she was paying attention to the movie, it was getting to the end; she gazed at the warm body pressed against her and saw that the alpha was fast asleep, ‘ _Oh god…. she is so cute when she is sleep..._ ’ she glanced at the clock and saw that it was late for her to go home. 

“Hey sleepy head” she poked the alpha on the cheek. Korra just snuggled further into her neck, her lips brushing the sensitive skin there; Asami’s cheek flushed pink. “H-Hey, Korra I need you to wake up” she shook her shoulder next a little bit. Korra groaned and moved a little, her mouth now resting near Asami’s ear; her breath dropping against it; the omega shivered under her ‘ _Oh dear Raava..._ ’ She tried with her voice a little louder. “Korra”

Korra woke and glanced up, meeting with a flushed Asami, “oh, hi Asami, Did I fell asleep? How long was I out?” the sat up and leaned back into the couch.

“Like through the whole movie and half another one” she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat “Maybe we should make some dinner” she motioned for the kitchen as she stood up.

“Yeah, maybe we should; I’ll prepare you something” 

“No, no, I’m the guest so I should be the one cooking for you; so sit on the stools and let me do my magic” she winked at the alpha.

‘ _That’s not the only magic that you are doing_ ’ the alpha though.

Asami started to take the necessary utensil to prepare one of her favorite dishes when after opening a few cabinets she couldn't found a perfect pan for it. “Uhh Korra where are your other pans?” Korra stood up and reached for the right cabinets with all her pans; pressing her body to Asami’s back in the process and trapping the omega there. 

“There right here..” she said in a low tone; almost growling against the omega’s ear. She placed the pan in front of Asami but didn’t move instead she pressed herself a little harder and took away the raven locks covering the slender neck, then pressed a few kissed on it making the omega release a soft moan. 

“K-Korra…?” Asami was losing it, her neck was too sensitive when it come this kind of situations. “Korra S-Stop...” she was trying to stop the alpha’s advances, she shuddered under her touch but a stern hand push the alpha away “Korra please, if you do that again i’ll..” she stopped when heard a whimper escapes the alpha’s lips. “Korra?”

“I’m sorry Asami, I didn’t mean- I’m sorry” korra went out of the kitchen and to the front door, Asami could hear her putting her shoes on.

“Korra?!” the door opened and shut seconds after. “Korra…?” she went to the windows next to the front door and could see the retreating back of the alpha while she sped walked into the city. “Good job Asami...Now she is mad at you….” she headed to the couch no longer hungry or with the desire of making something and looked at the watch ‘ _6:00 pm it is getting dark soon..._ ’ she plopped on the couch and hugged a pillow ‘ _It has her scent… Oh Korra I’m sorry_ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well After almost 3 months hiatus (Which I'm so sorry about) here is chapter 4; hope you guys enjoy it; I'm really sorry for the delay. Love you all and Merry Christmas~


	5. Chapter 5

Korra came back later that night, it was around eleven when she got back, releasing a sigh after all the workout she did trying to put under control her sexual frustration _‘I should apologize to Asami, I was over the line… Touched her without her consent even after she told that she...’_ she shook her head and released another sigh; she made her way into the living room so she could plop and get some sleep on the couch when she saw the raven haired girl on it, in deep slumber, with her lips slightly parted and snoring softly. _´She stayed here..´_ she reached for the girl’s shoulder, hesitating for a minute before making up her mind and shake her lightly.

“Hey...Asami...I’m here...” her voice low, being careful for not startled the omega.

Asami started to mumble in her sleep, and hugged herself tighter and fall asleep again.

“Asami..” she said a little more higher and shaking her with more strength.

“Uh..?” Asami slowly opened her eyes blinking and searching for the one who woke her; finding shining blue eyes looking right at her “Korra?” Her eyes were wide open “Korra!” she embraced the alpha with all her strength making Korra to fall above her. “Oh my god! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” 

“Uh.. Asami why are you apologizing for?” she tried to separate from the girl but she only got to distance herself enough to look at her eyes. 

“Because you left, after I told you to stop and I thought..” she was cut by Korra placing her tan fingers on her lips.

“You don't have to apologize for that, you were right; I shouldn't have touched you like that; it was inappropriate” she pulled herself away from the omega praying the slenders arms away from her neck; she took the ivory hands in hers “I’m sorry Asami” she said honestly her deep blue eyes looking and emerald ones. After a few moments, Korra stood up and motioned for Asami to do the same.

“Come on, you need to sleep and the couch is not that comfy so take the bed again and I’ll be here if you need me” with that she started to make her way to the bathroom until a sharp voice cutted by a sob stopped her in her tracks.

“Does this mean that you don't want me?”

Korra turned around, frozen in her spot; not knowing what to say, her eyes wide with surprise. “W-what…?”

“You don’t want me right? It is because I don’t have any experience? Is that it?!” sharp greens met blue ones, they were full with unshed tears, her hands fisted at her sides. 

“What are you saying?..” the alpha tried to comfort the omega but Asami just snapped at her once more.

“You just want someone who has a lot of experience and knows what to do right? Yo-” 

“ASAMI!” korra, took a deep breath and reached for the omega “That’s not why… That’s not why I am not sleeping with you in the same bed, it is because I respect you and I don't want to do something just because my instinct tells me so...If I’m going to court you, I want to do this right. God Asami, I want you, You don't know how badly” she said and bit her lip.

“...I...” Asami was speechless, she didn’t know what to say; she snapped at the alpha because she thought that since she hasn't touch her and the way she left earlier… “but the way you left earlier… It seemed like you were upset” 

“I wasn't upset, I-” she swallowed hard “I wanted to do things to you, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to feel you, I wanted… a lot of things and if I didn’t leave the house in time then...” she trailed off looking away with a blush on her cheeks and her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

“oh” that’s all that left Asami’s mouth, she was speechless now, she didn’t know what to say, so korra really wanted her, and badly but she didn’t want to take her like that… She actually wanted to court her and to… “Do you want to go out with me?”

Korra looked at her in surprise, but nodded “Yeah… I wanted to for quite some time…” this time, her gaze looked more serious. “Asami Sato, do you want to give me the honor of going on a date with me?” she set her eyes on the peridots in front of her, determination in her eyes; she could see a blush beginning to creep on the pale cheeks making her own feel warm. 

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to give and answer, failing on the first try; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them again she looked at Korra and said “Yes, I do Want to go out with you” she nodded at the end for confirmation.

Korra smiled and relaxed a little bit; “Good, how about next week?” The southerner was thinking that it was best when Asami’s heat wasn’t clouding her judgement.

Asami nodded, “Next week is okay”. The omega looked at Korra and finally said “I’m sorry, for earlier..I…” she was cut off by the alpha.

It is okay ‘Sami; I shouldn’t have acted like I did but, you know…” she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Yeah, I understand….So hmm I’ll go to sleep now; you should probably do the same...” Asami looked through shy eyes at the alpha.

“Yes, you are right...uh..Good night Asami, I-” Korra adverted her eyes, she wanted to kiss the omega, to give her a goodnight kiss but didn’t know if that would disrespect her and even more after what she just said to her. But the Omega bit her to it when she felt slender arms hold her by her neck and guided her to meet in a sweet and passionate kiss; Asami deepened and was rewarded by a groan from the alpha, when she parted Azure eyes were dark with lust. She took a step towards the bedroom and whispered “Goodnight, don’t stay up too late” she winked and signaled towards the alpha’s groin and chuckled before closing the door.

Korra just stood there, dumbfounded not knowing what just happened when she catched up the last few minutes she just laughed at herself “This woman is going to drive me crazy” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been a long time since I last Update it and I'm so so sorry for it but, I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. Until, next time; comment s are always welcome!


	6. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra have their first date

It has been a week since Korra asked her out, the fact that she was happy was an understatement; she was looking in her closet for the perfect outfit for her date, all she knew was that they were going to a park of sort and to a restaurant, because all she got from her date was “Wear something casual and warm”. So here she was, with her clothes laying on her bed, two different pants, red letter ones and black skinny jeans; she didn’t know what to choose between the two of them. On the other hand if she go with the black skinny jeans she could wear that red blouse she bought not too long ago, and maybe make Korra speechless.

She is looking at herself in the mirror now, almost ready; just finishing with her makeup; she was going for something simple this time, just a little eyeliner and red lipstick. She checked herself once more in the mirror taking all in. She could do this, it was a date with Korra, the same girl that she already kissed but that was for different reasons, this was going to be special.

Korra said that she would take her to her favorite restaurant, it is called Narook's. It is famous for their southern specialties and their famous seaweed noodles. It was 6:45pm, Korra said that she would pick her up at 7:00 so she still a little time to make sure everything was in order but when she was heading for the bedroom to take her purse a knock on her door startled her, “it's probably Korra, she is early” 

“One moment!!” She yelled at the door.

“Okay!” Came her response, and it was Korra’s voice; god how she had missed that voice. 

She grabbed her purse and with one last look in the mirror she was heading for the door, once she opened it her mouth opened in awe; Korra was standing with her back to the wall of the hallway, hand in her pockets wearing a dark blue button up and dark jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows letting her see those toned arms. The blue in the girl’s eyes in were shining with the help of the dim light in the hallway.

She swallowed the lump in her throat “Hey..”

Korra smirked at her “Hey, you look beautiful” she got closer to the omega and took one of her hands, “breathtaking” she whispered as she kissed her on the cheek.

Asami blushed at the action and stuttered a “Thanks” then she cleared her throat and looked at the alpha in the eyes, “You don’t look so bad yourself”

“Hehe, thanks. Well, if you are ready… shall we?” she extended her arm for asami to take.

“We shall” she said as she looped her arm with the alpha.

* * *

“And then she just tackled me to the ground and tried to pinned me so she could win the match, but I forced her to be the one underneath and that's how I won; but after that she kind of became my rival” Korra was telling Asami about one of the tournaments where she participated, it was martial arts.

“And from that day on the two of you have been inseparable right?” Asami joked.

“Haha, you can say that in a way but yeah, and Mako and Bolin too, they are from my team too they also like Kuvira” she took a sip from her drink. “What do you say that now that we have eaten, we take a walk to that park I told you about?” she smiled to the omega.

Asami smiled as well “Yeah, I would like that”

They payed for their dinner, Korra wanted to pay for all but Asami insisted in pay half each so they settled for that. Once outside of the establishment, Asami shivering doe to the cold weather, it was dark and a little cold; the alpha noticed that and placed que arm over the omega’s shoulders bringing her closer to her. “Is this okay?” she asked shyly.

The omega had a little tint on her cheeks, she nodded “...Yes…” she dared to place her arm around the alphas waist. Asami could feel like her heart was getting out of her chest of how strong and fast it was beating. _‘Oh my god, this is the most close that we have been in a long time, putting aside the kiss and that time in the kitchen, I’m so nervous, I hope she won't notice’_.

They kept walking like that, in silence but it was a comfortable one, each girl was happy just for being near the other; once they started to walk into the park Korra said that she wanted to show her something special to which Asami, being the curious girl that she was asked what it was, receiving a chuckle from the alpha; “Patience, you will find out soon enough” she squeezed her shoulder “Just trust me, you will like it”.

After some time, they reached a small lake in the park, where you could see the stars reflected on it, giving it a deep blue color in the center. _‘It is beautiful’_ Asami though but what blown her mind away was that some fireworks started to go off painting the night sky in beautiful color, and different shapes. Asami was lost with what was happening in front of her that she missed the way the alpha was looking at her. Sapphire eyes gazed at her like the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Chapped lips met with the omega’s temple making her blush and her heartbeat go fast she turned to the alpha shyly, trying to decipher what was in those warm eyes, Korra was looking at her intently, with a warm smile that soon turned serious and when the omega focused on her eyes they were a darker shade of blue; the felt that the alpha put a hand on her cheek and started to trace her lower lip with the pad of her thumb; the action made the omega shiver making her gasp quietly parting her lips; Asami glanced at the alpha’s lips and then to her eyes, Korra’s eyes were partly closed and she was leaning in so the omega started to close her eyes waiting to feel those chapped lips on her own, her heartbeat was through the roof; but when she felt those warm lips she was relieved, she was happy, she took the alpha’s face between her hands as the same time she felt those strong arms circling her waist, one of Asami’s hands found its way to Korra’s nape and caressed her there earning an approving growl.

They kissed for some time, tender and sweet kisses here and there till they pulled away, touching foreheads in a comfortable silence till one of them broke it.

“Wow”

“Yeah..” Korra let out a breath “I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you today”

Asami blushed at that but said “I’m glad you did it then” They both chuckle.

“So…” she took one of the omega’s hand and brought it up close to her lips “Do you want to be this alpha’s girlfriend?” she kissed the top of Asami’s hand, lingering and the contact and closing her eyes. Asami’s heart fluttered at the action, the alpha was being a gentlewoman, she has treated her with respect so far, took her to a beautiful night in the park and showed one of the most breathtaking views and now she was waiting patiently for an answer; Asami smiled, griped the alpha’s hand gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be your girlfriend Korra” she watched how those blue sapphires came into view with joy and then she was lifted and a booming ‘YES!’ came out from the alpha.

She was put down on the floor again and then lips were on hers “I was so nervous!” another kiss “I thought it was too fast” another kiss but this one lingered “oh my god” she placed her forehead with the omega’s. “So… you are my girlfriend now?” 

Asami chuckled “Yes, you dork” they both laughed.

* * *

Korra walked Asami home after taking another walk that included hand holding and some much more kisses.

“So here we are” she gestured at Asami’s door.

“Yeah, here we are” she was fumbling with the keys in her hand. 

“I loved this day, you know, spending it with you” the alpha was nervous.

“Me too Korra” Asami gave her a reassuring smile and started to open the door to her apartment.

“So…. talk again tomorrow?” 

“Of course! We are girlfriends now aren't we?”

“Yeah, yeah, you are right hehe” she scratched the back of her neck “Well ehm, goodnight!” she started to back away when a pale hand took a hold of the collar of her shirt and pull her forward, ruby lips colliding with her in a passionate kiss, she felt a tongue tracing her bottom lip making her release and needy growl, she wrapped her arms around the omega pulling her closer, soon they both opener their mouths making their tongues massage each other; Korra heard Asami release a soft moan, making her proud for being the cause of that. They separated and the omega was the first to break the silence.

“You almost forget your goodnight kiss..”

“Hehe Yeah, almost, good thing that my girlfriend didn’t right?” she said giving her a last peck.

“Yeah...Goodnight Korra” Asami said entering her apartment.

“Goodnight Asami” Korra said and started walking towards the exit with a dopey smile on her face.

Once Asami could no longer see her girlfriend, she closed the door and leaned against the door. _‘Korra is my girlfriend’_ she said touching her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for this late update but work has kept me busy, but know that I'll finish this fic, no matter how long it takes me I will finish it. So, I apologize once again for the delay and hope you enjoy the chapter, any comment you guys want to make it's always welcome. Thank again for reading


End file.
